


Hazbin Motel

by Spacemanjdr



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemanjdr/pseuds/Spacemanjdr
Summary: [Firdt fanfic]Hazbin motel is an Au/Post canon story taking place over 50 years after hazbin hotel.Hell was devastated on 2021s extermination which was when armys of exterminators flew down upon hell and ravaged the city's and towns.Pentagram city is nothing but a ruined wasteland where once tall studios stood now only piles of rubble and decay remain.But where a once tall and proud hotel once stood a motel now remains, built from the ruins of the Hazbin a new cast of demons now work a cheap hotel inside of sir pentious territory and must rush to meet his quota  of visitors too still have his protection.But an old threat reamerges And threatens their unstable existence in the ruins of pentagram city, while juggling the usual crazy antics you would expect from hell.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [First fan fic so go easy on me]

_Prologue_

_The first thing David thought when he landed was, well actually "AHHHHHH" but that dosent count so, "Where the Hell am I?" Before slowly taking in that he wasn't dead and that he wasn't in some hospital bed being readied to be sent to a firing squad or worse, He was slightly confused because he didn't need To turn his head to look around which was strange, but what he saw terrified him._

_Rubble, Ruins, and rotting dead bodies of what he could only explain as demons were scattered everywhere he looked. He quickly got up and realised that he didn't have any clothes on so holding in his breath and covering his nose he slowly and carefully took off a suit from one of the dead bodies which reminded him of a mariachi outfit, in a weird way._

After trying to take off some of the blood on the suit he simply gave up and uncomfortably put the suit on, it gave him a chill when he felt the silver lining of the suit. After adjusting the buttons on it he grabbed a top hat that was on the ground next to another dead body and started to look around the rubble and saw a collapsed star case that looked like the best option for getting out here and started walking, and then kept on walking.

"You know, this shit is really getting on my dam nerves right now" David said while rubbing his forehead. David had been walking around the city ruins for a couple hours and the sun had been beaming down on him and the suit was starting to get a little stuffy as he had begun to sweat from the heat.

"Ugh, why of all punishments for me is walking around a destroyed city the one that I get?! Why couldn't I of had something like being burnt alive or being stuck in an embarrassing school situation, thad be way more simple and alot more Painful!" He yelled out at what looked like a moon with a ring around it. David was thinking of just stopping and looking around the place when he heard what he could swear was a car horn.

"Its probably just me hallucinating or something to trick me into hoping for an escape or something"he said as he got down onto the ground and just sat down. _"HEY! HEY YOU!"_ David spun around as he heard someone yell out from behind a broken bill board with "666 News" written on it. 

Standing up David started to wave his hands around and began to yell back "HEY HEY IM HERE IM HERE!" As loud as he could. From the distance he sees what looks like your steriotypical demon with the human part dialed up a bit more, with a worn out leather jacket and some Jean's.

After running toward the Strange Guy he starts to notice how strangely atractive they are, but he shoves those thoughts too the back of his head cause he cant risk ruining his first time talking to somebody in this hell.

Finally David and the Demon get close enough for them to stop and rest. "Hey there! My name's Maxten! But you can call me Max, what's your name and what are you doing all the way out here?" Max asks this strange Tophat wearing Demon, and strangely no eyes as far as he could see on his face "My name's David! And uh, well, um, I kinda just fell down here? I odnt know where I am so i guess I'm new or whatever you call it" David says.

"Oh, a newly dead, you dont find those out here often" Thinks Max "well, welcome to hell! and this is the ruins of a place once called pentagram city, no one really knows what happend other then a bunch of exterminators came down and killed eve ry one around 50 years ago" 50 years? Exterminators? City's in hell? Was this some kind of trick by hell? David put those questions aside and simply smiled at the man and said "well since I'm new could you maybe be kind enough to take me with ya? I dont exactly know my way around", Max looked at the Demon who called himself David and wondered if he could maybe help put at the motel, the fact he looked like a Manquin with no eyes could certainty make Dressing him up and getting him too get people in the doors and get a room, but since he was new It might be better to just give him some janitorial job or something "well, If you're willing to do some work then yea sure" "Oh thank you Max! I'll never be able to repay you!"David said as he got into the faded Car "yes, I bet on that" Max says under his breath as he gets into the driver's seat and begins to head down the road out of here and to his home, The motel, The Hazbin Motel.

End of prologue 


	2. Background Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David rides along iwth Max as they travel across the only road into and out of the ruins of pentagram, and in the meanwhile david gets caught up on some history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter baby

David quietly sat in the car, listing to the old timey tunes playing on the radio, and taking in the ruined wasteland of a once great city.

Max is wondering about how he's gonna explain another stray sinner to Violet, and how he should explain things to the freshly fallen.

David looks out and sees broken and collapsed tower, with the words 'Studio' on the side, tho broken and barely readable. He Braves himself up and turns to max "hey, uh, Max, I know you know, what ever happened here but, well, I dont. So can you be kind enough to explain to me what happend to this, City?" He pushes out the question with a face of nervousness and confusion. 

Max looks at him and ponders it himself whether he should yell him now, or later. But he decides on now as the better and less time costly option. "Well David, I dont know how to exactly explain it cause I was never a godd story teller but, form what I've learned in my 15 years of hell is that, well basically about 50 or 40 years, depending on who you ask, heaven set upon hell an army of exterminators, who are Angel's that come down and purge hell every year from its overpopulation, or did before The Great Purge, came down and pretty much destroyed most of hells city's and towns, alongside most of its sinners and overlords, who are basically hells big bosses, and basically wiped the slate clean. After that the purges just stopped and most of hell was in even more chaos for decades, and ins kem parts still is. But yeah, heaven destroyed all of hell and now we're left to toil away in its ruins"he says with huff at the end.

David looks at him with a face max can only describe as a mix between disbelief and Shock, and a bit of utter confusion throw into the pot.

David didn't know whether to believe him or not, and he just decided on just going along as other then Max no one else was around to argue against it, so he just went back to looking out the window and listening to the radio.

Max decided to simply leave his fellow siner alone and went back to driving down the almost endless road that cut threw the city ruins, changing the radio channel too a more modern song playing Station, and going back into slighly moving the wheel of the faded car and awaiting the argument he owudl surely have with joana and why he brought another stray home.

"Maybe him lookin so bland and Manequiny might come in handy too convincing Joan to invite him in" he says to himself quietly

David looks as a billboard with the words "Hazbin Hotel" written on them, whatever else was on it having faded away alosnide the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Might do some more chapters but they won't be here soon.


End file.
